


Keeping Promises

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Deciding to take a chance is never easy.





	Keeping Promises

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Nineteen prompt(s) used: Promise you'll be better than any I've had before  
> Word Prompts: intelligence, itch, India   
> Pairing: Lily Luna Potter/Hugo Weasley  
> Kink: dream sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Keeping Promises

~

“Accepting help is a sign of intelligence, you know.” 

Lily Luna jumped, almost dropping the large box she was carrying into the back door of the Burrow. “I don’t need your help,” she snapped. 

“Mmhm.” Hugo leaned against the wall, smirking as she struggled to open the back door. “Looks like you do, actually. And funny how you’re sneaking in the back door. One would almost think you were avoiding me.”

“I’ve no idea what you mean,” Lily huffed, looking away. 

“Right.” Hugo’s tone was dry.

Lily cleared her throat. “Well go on, then. Since you are here, open the door for me.” 

“Ah ah ah.” Hugo’s smirk widened. “Say please.” 

Lily’s eyes narrowed. “Look, you ar—”

“Hello, Grandma Molly,” Hugo said brightly. “Here, Lily, let me open the door for you.” 

Molly smiled. “Thank you, Hugo.” She winked at Lily as she walked in past her. “Such a polite young man, isn’t he, dear?” 

Lily mumbled something that appeared to placate Molly, but as soon as she was once again alone with Hugo, she hissed, “Stay away from me, understand?”

Hugo leaned in, suddenly serious. “If I believed you really wanted that, I would,” he said, voice low. “But I know you, Lils. You have an itch no one else can scratch but me. The sooner you admit it, the better it’ll be.” 

Lily looked away, her face red. “We’re cousins. It’s…wrong.” 

Hug snorted, then, pulling back, he stared into her eyes. “You know what I think? I think you know we’re perfect for each other, and I think you’re afraid to admit it.” 

Lily swallowed hard. “No one will ever accept it,” she whispered. 

“Why do you care?” Hugo’s expression was earnest. “Isn’t it better to be happy than to worry about other people’s opinion?” 

Lily shook her head. “Just let me pass,” she said. 

Sighing, Hugo took the box away from her, placing it on the ground. “No. This time you’re going to listen to me. I want you, and I know you want me. That night we—”

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Lily cried. 

“Too bad. We’re going to discuss it.” Hugo’s eyes were boring into hers. “Did you know I dream about how you looked that night? You were incredible, all aglow in the moonlight from the window as we made love. I dream about you coming to me, offering yourself to me again, like you did that night. I want to do it again, Lils. Over and over until we’re both old and grey. Please, just give us a chance.” 

Lily closed her eyes. “We can’t! Do you know what my dad would do? Or yours?” 

Hugo grasped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. “They’d accept it. We could be great together.” He pulled her close, whispering into her hair. “Sex with you was better than any I’ve had before. Now I can’t imagine wanting to be with anyone else.” 

It took a moment, but finally, Lily relaxed in his arms. “I’m so tired,” she said softly. “Tired of fighting this.” 

Hugo went still. Pulling back, he stared into her face. “Does that mean—?”

Lily smiled tentatively. “Yes. But we may have to move to India to escape the wrath of our family.”

Hugo smiled, kissing her. “If we do, you’re more than worth it.” 

~


End file.
